


Capturing a Lightning

by p3paula



Series: p3paula tries KHR Discord Octoberfest 2017 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A Backstory Exploration, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon, Trigger Warning: Self-Worth Issues, Trigger warning: abuse, trigger warning: suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3paula/pseuds/p3paula
Summary: A story of how a Wrath captured a Lightning...





	Capturing a Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a creative rut. So, this is .... open-ended.  
> Anyways Appreciation work for Levi of the Varia.
> 
> Also, trigger warnings. Heed them.

He was 10 when his mother walked out on him, for his father revealed he was living and working in crime.

He cried and begged for her to stay – but she asked _if he wants to come along_ , and she didn’t see the _incoming man with a blade. A_ nd he used his green flames to save her—but she saw the flames father said _not to show_ —and she screamed.

_She left them._

_His father blamed him._

* * *

 

He was 12 when his father comes home reeking in alcohol and the first hit – a fist- headed for his abdomen. He fell to the floor, and he scoffed and kicked him again—and the next day he was pulled out of the public school and enrolled in the Mafia Academy.

From that day forth, he can only meet his father to get beaten, and he'll have worse if he was doing bad in the academy.

_He spent 3 years in that hell for people feared his face for a month until they realized he was nothing—sure he had fantastic flames but no one formed bonds with him—no Sky wanted him._

_And every day he saw people congregating in groups, forming cliques and finding famiglias as the academy was worth—to build a network, and he was drifting—a famous powerful person but not a lightning anyone wanted._

_Or needed._

_By the start of the third year, he was running a blade slowly on his wrists and it used to take a bit to cut the skin—for his flames did not want this, and he did not like this—but he can’t feel anything._

_So when the pain hits, he knew the walls were at least breached—and how silly, even he himself cannot feel anything except to be hurt by himself. He’s long numbed from anyone’s teasings on his face or his ability but lack of family—and so many questions…_

_Was he only meant to be left behind?_

_Is he lightning—so fast that people only see it, but gone instantaneously—_

_Was he not worth staying for?_

_Does he mean nothing to people?_

* * *

He was 15 and a Senior when he met that boy, ad when their eyes met, he first thought that the color of his eyes were like dried blood.

_The same color all over the cuffs of his shirts, the tiles of his bathroom and the sheets he had._

_No one bothers to ask._

He was a bit smitten, admittedly, because the boy looked at him carefully, from top to bottom and kept attention.

_He saw him._

They passed by one another in the hallway, every day afterwards, and the boy- well 12, and Xanxus as he was called, remained vigilant and alert with him.

A month into the Xanxus’ arrival, he declared himself King of the Academy—a first year in the hellhole. He fought everyone that complained, and surprise, surprise, _the boy won_.

* * *

 

_“Are you not going to fight me, trash?” He approached him suddenly, with that platinum haired companion of his and a blonde, the Chiavarone heir, he recalled. He knew people by faces, but he was a wallflower, he was lightning that comes and goes, easily forgotten._

_He looks into those eyes and looks back on his lap, where the cat he was once playing- a stray that got used to his presence, stood and went away. Sighing, he met his eyes, “I’m not interested in being King of the Academy, Xanxus.”_

_“Even though you’re known powerful?”_

_He scoffed at that alongside the swordsman and he felt three pairs of eyes on him._

_“I’m surprised you’re going to me. Also, no, I’m not that powerful enough to draw a famiglia so…” He trailed away, giving an honest answer- and then he transferred his gaze to the sky above them. “Why bother..?”_

_“So you’re just going to give up on life like that?” Incredulous and with the beginnings of his known temper, Levi met the incensed gaze of the Wrathful Sky and saw the stirrings of his rage bleeding to his Rain. And he wondered what was it like…_

_He remembered the flames of the youth and knew it would be a hard fight._

_A way to the end or a new beginning…_

_Decided, Levi answered._

_“Very well then, I’ll fight you—if you win, you can kill me.” The Chiavarone heir gasped, but he met the Wrath head on, “If I win…”_

_He paused and found the courage to say it. “Let me be your Lightning.”_

* * *

He shouldn’t have won then. But one last strike and Xanxus nearly scorched him to ashes and he found the survival instinct to not die. So Levi slammed the male—thankful for his size, the flames were canceled and he managed to pin the other down. Instinctive of the danger the male poised, he drew the lightning in his hands and –

He paused.

_What was he doing?_

_This was his ticket to the end._

“So you see, trash—you haven’t really given up yet.” Xanxus commented and then he fluidly slammed his fist against Levi’s face, toppling the senior.

Levi paused on the floor, before looking to meet blood red- somehow fights made his eyes brighter and alive—and he laughed, “You could still kill me, you know?”

Xanxus just snorted. “No. This is a draw. Get up, I’ll accept that you’re my Lightning, but don’t give up on that life yet, trash.” Scrutinizing him, he added, “And stop slicing your arms, that’s a sad way to go out of life, and no wonder you hit weaker.”

Levi froze, in shock, then embarrassment. “How did you—”

But the younger was already off to meet his companions, and he just paused by the door way to add.. “Well done, Levi. I’ll come find you when I get the others.”

And he felt it, the warmth of connection.

"Okay, Boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Our server is hosting an event this October, so here I am trying my hand at this.  
> (As if inktober isn't hard enough *laughs nervously*)
> 
> This work is open-ended. I can't find a continuation in myself, so it's completed for now.


End file.
